A Golden Trifecta of Reliquaries, One Black Capote
by bobthepurple
Summary: A what if, when the hallows are united against a common purpose. The title isn't complete, due to the form rejecting the amount of space I wanted.


A/N: To those who are going to review, please critique. If the story is well received, I will put up another chapter. Excuse the liberal use of a thesaurus, specific forms of punctuation, and the Americanisms, they're all part and parcel of the country I live in. Granted that this is the first piece of work I've written specifically for a "creative outlet", I blame all the math I do on a regular basis.

"Love is the most powerful "type" of magic". This quote, made famous by Albus Dumbledore echoed through Teddy Lupin's mind as he approached Platform 9 & 3/4. His thoughts strayed to the object of his affections, the girl who made his heart beat faster, his blood run hotter and his ears sing with the sweet song of angels (and this wasn't just because she had an aura of beauty that captivated every male within forty feet). Yes, he told himself, he loved Victoire Weasley. He had ever since he realized that she was like him, someone who had a different outward appearance than their inner self. Granted, his was completely different and could change at any time, but the metaphor still held true (or at least in his mind it did). As he stepped through the barrier he saw the mass of red hair congregated around a few black heads. This was his first year out of Hogwarts, and he was starting his first year as an auror trainee, following in his mother's footsteps. Teddy briskly walked over to his extended family and was quickly ambushed by James with questions about Auror training. He stole a quick glance over a Victoire, who was hugging her mother and father goodbye. He could see the boys lining up beyond the crowd to "start" on her. Although they were only a year apart, they often played together as infants, and as one can be expected, they were good friends, but how Teddy longed for more. Victoire Weasley had always loved going to Hogwarts. However, this year was different for the young woman, who was for the first time without her constant companion and friend, Teddy Lupin. Unbeknownst to him, she harbored the same passion that he felt for her, recognizing each other as different, although equals of sorts. Her Veela heritage allowed her to simply "get" any boy she wished, but she often noticed that he wouldn't look at her when she had her "charm on", instead, he cast seething looks at the gaggle of boys that she would summon up. When she noticed him walking towards her, coming to see her off (that's a ridiculous notion, he was clearly coming to see his godfather's children off), she subconsciously turned on the charm. She watched as he glanced towards the lines of boys who were trying to get towards the crowd in which she was centered.

Teddy Lupin saw a flicker of something pass his love's eyes, it looked like she was waiting for something (or someone, maybe him, now that's rich). He walked up to her and gave her a hug, "I'll miss you, I hope your year is as wonderful as my last year was", Teddy said. Victoire looked at his almost forlorn expression, "I just wish you were here to spend it with me", she said in a quiet voice. It seemed to Teddy that the world had gone still, those words that he wished to hear were finally coming out of her mouth. She started to lean towards him, and they embraced again, although when they pulled back they looked straight in each other's eyes. She saw her own passion reflected in his, and they both at the same time leaned in for a passionate kiss.

This kiss non-withstanding, this day in September was like every other day that children boarded the Hogwarts Express. Friendships were made, relationships were forged and love was lost. Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley's fate, however, and the fate of their respective families was about to get a sharp jerk in the opposite direction from that idyllic moment that they had just shared.  
As, the sun sets and a new day is born, Ministry officials filter through the entrances to the Ministry of Magic and Arthur Weasley goes to work, protecting the public from the range of charms and befuddlements that ensnare unwary buyers and seek to kill and maim the innocent. Given that his son-in-law, Harry Potter, and one of his colleagues who fought alongside him in the war was the Ministry, one would think that Arthur Weasley could do whatever he wanted. In truth, he enjoyed what he was doing right now, and with the new departmental changes, he could peruse muggle devices to his heart's content, all in the pursuit of protecting the magical world from dangerous items that crossed the worlds. He smiled as he reached his cubicle, ready for another day dismantling the hole-punch sitting innocuously on his desk. As he sat down, he thought of what had happened the previous day at platform nine and three quarters. His daughter had been so happy to tell him that Victoire and Teddy had finally kissed (my god they, were almost like Ron and Hermione, for waiting so long). He could literally feel the sun shining as he remembered the day as it was told to him, glad that happiness was all that could be found within his family these days.  
Molly Weasley sits down to a cup of tea, reheated in the recently purchased microwave that her husband purchased and charmed to run off magic. She missed her children, now that they had gone off and gotten married, and began families. Molly still smiled though, at the sight of her grandchildren finding love. Teddy Lupin was perfect for her Victoire, Merlin knew that she had longed for him enough. This thought reminded Molly of her daughter-in-law Hermione, and she get up to get to the fireplace, tossed a handful of powder in and called out, "Department of Magical Law Enforcement".  
Hermione Granger had just finished her lunch break when the fire in her office lit up emerald green and a face popped into view, that of Molly Weasley, her mother-in-law. "Hello dear, I was wondering whether you noticed the similarities between your romance with Ron, and Teddy and Victoire?", Molly said cheerfully. Hermione would normally be the last person to talk about this kind of thing, especially during office hours, but she was having a good day, and with the aftermath of having less stress at home with Rose going to Hogwarts, she felt that she could indulge Molly, just this once. Hermione gave it a moment's thought, and replied, "I think that the length of their 'non-relationship' is more severe than ours was, however, the circumstances are so much different". Hermione thought to her parents, now on holiday in Australia of all places, and shuddered. She remembered all to well that wondrous feeling that your loved one was finally yours, and told Molly so, that Victoire and Teddy had just been given a wonderful gift that they should treasure forever. Both women went through a long and involved talk about the relationship, and what they knew about it. Afterwards, Molly smiled and thanked Hermione for the chat, while reminding her to fire-call if she needed anything to help Ron deal with the "loss of his precious child". As both women finished their fire-calls, they relaxed in the joy that suffused their world. Hermione had changed since Rose was born. Gone was the always prim and proper woman, she now had more time to relax, and be a "girl" as Ron put it, now and again. This of course led to long talks with the women of the Weasley family over tea, for their "girls night out", but still only every once and a while. Leaning back on her chair, she got back to the work that she had put off before the fire call, and the sun shone brightly as it reached high noon on the windows of the ministry of magic... 


End file.
